Fall
by Brokensmile15
Summary: This takes place in CITY OF FALLEN ANGELS. When Isabelle ran out the Sanctuary. I didn't plan on this story being about comfort and realization but I'm glad it turned out that way. Thanks to those who gave me feedback! This would have been confusing!


Isabelle rushed out of the Sanctuary, her heels echoing as she ran. She stopped and looked back, debating with herself if she should go back. She quickly pushed the idea out of her mind and sat down on the floor in the hall. She took a deep breath. She never felt this feeling before. What is it? Guilt? No guilt twists the stomach. Sorrow? No, sorrow makes you feel heavy. Isabelle felt warm and longing. She grew frustrated, yelling and punching the wall.

"Isabelle?" She looked up to see her older brother Alec. He looked the same. His skin glowed though. Magnus was standing right behind Alec, wondering what's going on."You go ahead. I need to talk to her real quick." Magnus looked quickly from Alec to Isabelle then back._I'm sure this will be anything but quick_, Isabelle thought.

Magnus nodded, leaving Alec to tend to his sister. Alec looked down at Isabelle. To him, she looked fragile and hurt. He went down on his knees and hugged her. She hugged him back hard, letting all her tears she's been holding back out. After Isabelle found composure, she faced her brother. "I'm sorry about your trip." She said. Alec shrugged. "They needed Magnus because of this Camille girl. Can't say I'm not too happy, though." She smiled, glad to see her brother. It really did feel like forever since they last seen each other. "So how was it?" she asked. Alec grabbed a handkerchief and wiped Izzy's hanging tears away. "It was fun while it lasted, but enough about that. Why on Earth are you crying?" She didn't know the answer to that question herself. She sighed. "Well, Simon and I broke up -" she began. Alec had that look of sympathy in his expression. He petted her long black hair and told her to continue.

"He cheated on me with Maia and-"

"Maia!" He looked bewildered.

"Shut up and let me speak!" She took a deep breath to calm her down again. Alec nodded in apology. "Anyways, I found out at one of his gigs with his stupid band. Maia showed up with that look on her face like she smells trouble. When she walked up to me and Simon and asked what was going on and I did the same. We turned to him and he looked stupid saying the corniest cheater line ever! I know we weren't exclusive and I dated some lame ones but that was Maia! She's my friend! I explained it to him! Then Maia's ex came and everything went haywire. I pried her off him, of course, and took care of everything. I told him to never speak with either of us ever, but I guess I broke that when we talked in the Sanctuary. We talked and I don't know! I felt all warm and stuff then just left. Of course he couldn't go after me but I wished he did." She sighed, leaning against her brother's shoulder."It's okay Iz. I think you're finally falling in love."

She pulled away from him. "What?" She looked mortified of the idea. The words her mother once told her ran through her mind. She can't let that happen. "It's okay to love Izzy." Alec reassured her. She buried her face in her hands. "I don't know what to do!" He patted her head and brushed it with his hands. He's noticed for a while now that she's been all fun and games. She never really knew how to play the game. Just cheated with it. He frowned, realizing what scared her so much with what he said. "Love isn't bad, Isabelle. No matter what others say. If it feels right then go for it. I did. Heck, I did it in front of hundreds of people! It's harder recognizing your love and accepting it than pushing it away. But just remember: pushing away hurts three times more than saying you're in love and you were wrong about saying you won't love ever. It leaves a bigger scar and lasts past your lifetime." Isabelle looked up at him. He seemed to age before her eyes -like he's been there-done that for so many years. When in reality, he just let himself out a few months ago. "Pick wisely, Izzy. You may never love like this again." He got up to his feet. "I better be going." He walked down the hall and to the right where she knew Magnus was waiting for him. She envied her brothers. They could give away their hearts so easily. At one point in her life, she thought they were fools to do so. Now she's beginning to think maybe she was the fool all along.


End file.
